


A Niche Hobby

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, and guess who else, guess who has a crush, jerking off, semi-public jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny and Rafael have something in common, though they don't know that yet.





	A Niche Hobby

He's in the pink and blue suspenders, sleeves rolled up, and a pleased smile on his face as Sonny delivers new evidence that strengthens their upcoming case. "This is good work," Rafael says and gives Sonny a small nod. "I appreciate the extra effort."

"Just doing what needs done," Sonny replies. "You need anything else, you call me." 

"Sure," Rafael says.

Sonny feels like there's an undertone to Rafael's voice that hasn't been there before, but he also knows he _wants_ there to be an undertone, and he won't try to talk himself into hearing what might not be there. Instead, he says goodbye and leaves the office, saying goodbye to Carmen as he heads for the stairwell. Two floors down, Sonny steps into the hall and sighs in relief that the single-person bathroom on this floor is open. 

He double checks that he locks the door before he opens his slacks and takes out his dick. He's mostly hard already, thinking about what if Rafael _did_ have an undertone in is voice. One that was promising to call Sonny for more than just evidence. What if he'd meant it as a tease, a flirt? Standing there in Sonny's favorite pair of suspenders (not that Rafael _knows_ they're his favorite), sleeves rolled up because he wanted to give Sonny a small show. 

Sonny strokes himself and imagines stepping around Rafael's desk and snapping one of those suspenders lightly, of Rafael chuckling and leaning back in his chair, opening his legs as he turns his chair towards Sonny and giving Sonny a warm, private smile as Sonny steps between his legs, bends down, and kisses him. Nothing dirty or suggestive, just a warm kiss hello, one hand touching Rafael's neck, the other pressed on Rafael's bare forearm, feeling the tickle of the hair on Rafael's arms as Rafael kisses him back

Sonny bites his lip so he doesn't make a noise when he comes, cupping his hand over the head of his dick so he doesn't splash jizz anywhere. He takes a moment to catch his breath, then washes his hands and does up his slacks again. He checks himself in the mirror and smooths his hair down. He shakes out his hands and takes a deep breath, and leaves the bathroom, jerking in surprise when he nearly bowls down Rafael. 

"Detective," Rafael says, sounding like he's in a hurry. He's meeting Sonny's eyes, but there's something in his own that looks like guilt.

"Hey, all yours," Sonny replies. He wants to know why Rafael looks guilty, but now's not the time to ask. They're in a hallway, and Rafael's clearly here to use the restroom. "See you later."

Rafael doesn't answer, but Sonny doesn't think anything of it. He steps back into the stairwell and walks the rest of the way down. 

*

Rafael spreads his legs under his desk after Sonny leaves his office. He'd been wearing that navy shirt with the white dots again, and he's paired it with a coral tie that Rafael has never seen before. It brought out his pink undertones in a subtle way and made his lips look even pinker than usual. 

He'd come in smiling, dimples on display and self-confidence radiating as he'd handed Rafael the evidence Olivia had told Rafael he'd found. Complimenting his work had been automatic. It's an important piece of information that'll change the entire way he tries the case. When Sonny had told him to call if he needed anything, he'd almost asked if dinner counted.

Rafael shifts his feet, then stands, sighing in annoyance but accepting his fate. This isn't the first time Sonny showing up in his office has gotten him worked up, and he has a set plan for dealing with it. 

He leaves his office and tells Carmen he'll be back in a few minutes. He takes the stairs down two floors and opens the door to the hallway. Before he can check if the single-person bathroom is in use, the door opens, and there's Sonny. Rafael bites back a swear as Sonny jerks in surprise.

"Detective," Rafael manages to say. He meets Sonny's eyes and wonders why Sonny's look a bit glazed, like maybe he's been surprised by more than Rafael being outside the door.

"Hey, it's all yours," Sonny replies. He gives Rafael a quick smile and says, "See you later," and then he goes back into the stairwell.

Rafael steps inside the bathroom once he's sure Sonny's gone. He locks the door and leans against it, opening his slacks and pulling out his dick. He imagines Sonny meeting him for dinner, still wearing that shirt and tie. Smiling just for Rafael and leaning in to kiss him hello. He starts to stroke himself as he pictures Sonny in his office, sitting on the edge of his desk like he does sometimes. Except this time, Rafael's standing between his legs and pulling Sonny down to him for a kiss, stroking Sonny's tie with his other hand and sucking lightly at Sonny's bottom lip to tease him into maybe doing a little more than kissing. 

Rafael grunts quietly and comes in his hand as he thinks about Sonny touching him through his suit. Those long fingers doing more than just brushing his shoulder or tapping his arm. Rafael closes his eyes and lets the fantasy linger for just a moment, then he straightens up and washes his hands. 

When he leaves the bathroom a minute later, he knows he looks unaffected, like he hadn't just had to jerk off in a men's room because he is so gone on Sonny Carisi. But he knows he has, and he thinks maybe it's time to do something about it.

*

Three weeks later, Sonny pulls another miracle out of the air when he discovers that an apartment that overlooks their crime scene in a new case has a nanny cam in the nursery that shows a view out of the window.

"Okay, this is above and beyond," Rafael says when Sonny shows up with a flash drive with the evidence copied to it. "How did you even think to ask if they had a nanny cam?"

"I didn't. The family was on vacation when the assult happened, but they kept the nanny cam on because there'd been some break ins in the building over the last few months and figured it was a good security measure. They handed over the video immediately."

"Amazing," Rafael says as he steps around his desk. He holds out his hand, and Sonny gives him the flash drive. Sonny doesn't let go right away, and Rafael glances up. Sonny's watching him, looking like he's working up to something. "Something else?" he asks.

"That's a good tie," Sonny says, lightly pressing a finger against Rafael's fuschia tie that's so similar to how Rafael thinks about touching Sonny's ties in his fantasies, that Rafael can't think for a moment. "I know a restaurant that's got tablecloths that'd really look good next to it."

Rafael laughs, surprised. "Are you asking me on a date, Detective?"

"If you want to," Sonny replies. "I think it'd be fun."

Rafael gives Sonny a quick once-over. "I think so, too," he says. "Tomorrow night? Eight?"

"I can pick you up here," Sonny offers. "If that'd be okay."

"That'd be fine," Rafael says. He glances towards his door. His blinds and door are closed. He takes a chance and steps in close. "Wear that coral tie you have. I want to see how it looks on my hardwood floors."

Sonny laughs, dimples coming to life. "Should I pack an extra tie for the morning, or will me and my tie be going home after the fact?"

"Pack an extra shirt, too. Don't worry about the suit. I have a steam cleaner. Just make sure it's one no one's going to realize you're re-wearing."

"I feel like I just learned a lot about how you always look so put together, Counselor," Sonny says.

"I've still got a few secrets," Rafael replies, and there's something in Sonny's eyes that says he's not the only one. Rafael can't wait to find out.


End file.
